User Rectified
by Spacebabie
Summary: The page came while Sam was away at camp. Alan went to investigate and thrown into a nightmare where he is the subject of a new project. A project that will leave him changed forever. Contains Slash.
1. Guinea Pig

**Disclaimer:**

Tron and Tron Legacy and the whole fun franchise belong to Disney.

This is an AU where the page came a few weeks early and Sam is out of town.

**Warning:** This chapter contains mind rape.

* * *

**User Rectified**

_Chapter One: Guinea Pig_

_

* * *

_

"Sam?" Alan called out as he knocked on the door to the garage that served as the home for Sam Flynn. Alan had been over to visit with the youth several times before. He was even been given an extra key to the place in case Sam took one of his sabbaticals and needed someone to get the mail and to take care of his dog, Marv.

Alan usually would have called before coming over but he had just received something that he could not believe. He received a page on his old pager That Kevin Flynn had given him years ago. What was amazing was not the fact that the pager still worked but the fact that the number that reached him had long been disconnected.

"Sam are you home?" Alan asked. This was unlike Sam. He would have let Alan or Lora know where he was going if he did go on a trip so they could make arrangements. This also worried Alan. Something could have happened to his young friend

Using the key, Alan unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Sam?" He called out again as he walked through the place and noticed something else that was a bit unusual. He didn't hear Marv bark. He couldn't even find the dog. Alan felt his heart beat increase as he frantically walked around, trying to find some sign of Sam. He noticed the Ducati was left behind.

Alan took a deep breath and sat down. His hands were shaking out of fear. He had to call Lora. As he fumbled for his phone he noticed a folded piece of paper on the coffee table. He grabbed it and unfolded it. There was a message written by Sam.

"Hey Alan, sorry about not telling you sooner. Dave and few others invited me to go camping with them. I took Marv with me. He'll love the great outdoors. I'll be back in a few days. Feel free to take the bike out for a ride. She gets lonely if she isn't ridden on. "

"Just like his father," Alan sighed and sat back and remembered the similar stunts that Kevin had done. He set the note down and placed the key to Flynn's Arcade down on top of it. It was the original key. Alan had the second one. He decided to investigate the source of the mysterious page himself, but first he should call Sam and tell him the good news.

"Sam, this is Alan." He gave the youth the greeting once he reached the voicemail message. "I received a message on my old pager. It came from your father's office at the Arcade. I'm going to check it out. Call me when you get my message."

* * *

There was no one in the old office that had once doubled as an apartment for Kevin at the top of the Arcade. Alan had searched through the entire place and came across noting, no sign of life save for a few roaches and spiders.

"Should I tell Sam?" Alan asked as he stared at his pager. What was he going to tell Sam? That he received a message from the office but there was no one there? He was going to bring up the kid's hopes to only have them come crashing down. No. He was not going to tell Sam anything until he found out what had caused the message to reach him.

Alan felt a chill crawl down his spine as he walked through the arcade and stared at the games that were covered in plastic sheets. He remembered when it was full of lively teens popping in quarters and playing the games. He also remembered when he and Lora walked through the place in search of Flynn that fateful night when Dillinger had cut of access to his Tron program. The place seemed so haunted now.

His eyes fell on one of the machines against the wall. The neon overhead had spelled out TRON. Alan could not help but to smile. After they had destroyed the MCP Kevin had called Alan Tron, after the security program that Alan had created. Kevin had seemed to take a great liking to Alan's creation. Kevin developed a game named Tron and with the game there was promotional material including a poster and action figures.

"You were one of my best creations," Alan said as he removed the plastic from the machine. He had given the program to Kevin for a special project he was working on but never saw sign of him again. Him? Tron was a thing, not a person. Alan had no idea why he was thinking like that.

"I'm losing my mind it seems," Alan chuckled and shook his head. "I'm talking to myself for starters." He stared down at the ground and noticed curved groves and scratches as if someone was moving something heavy around and the nearest heavy object was the game.

Alan gave the machine a small push and it moved with ease, swung out as it were built to be like that. He looked behind it and saw a door in the wall. The machine was blocking a secret door.

"Flynn, you were always a sly one." He used a small pocket flashlight after he opened the door and went down the stairs to another room.

The place was set up as a second office, a secret office. The beam from Alan's light danced off the walls and the furniture. It found the old electronic game that Kevin had been playing with when they formed the plan to hack into ENCOM nearly thirty years ago. The beam moved over to a cork board that held Flynn's notes and family pictures. There were many of Sam and Jordan and a few of Alan and Lora.

"This was wear you were developing that secret project of yours?" Alan asked as he made his way to the desk. After mopping away the dust, Alan could see that it was a touch screen computer desk. "Backdoor and Whoami?" Alan read. He was about to type in how own name, but Kevin Flynn would not answer to Alan Bradley. He typed in Flynn.

The screen changed, asking Alan if he wanted to initiate the previous command.

"Kevin's last command? Well of course I do." He typed in a Y.

"Activate laser?"

Alan's finger flew to the N. Why would he do something ridiculous and stupid like that? But if that was Flynn's final command and if Alan wanted to learn about what happened to his friend and why he had received page he was going to see what happens if he activated the laser. Again he pressed Y.

There was a sharp whistling in his ears and then it suddenly stopped. Alan blinked. There was a strong ozone scent in the air and the screen of the computer went blank. He spun around in his chair. Everything in the room was different. There was less furniture than before. The couch had different upholstery and the electronic game was gone.

The pictures on the corkboard were also different. There were some of Jordan, Sam, Alan and Lora but a few other pictures of different people. There was one of a woman that Alan had never seen before. "Ophelia-the first ISO." Was written under it. There were a few of Kevin and Alan, except Alan did not remember the last time he wore such getup. There was also one of himself and two Kevins. "Me, Clu and Tron." Was written underneath it.

"What in the world?" Alan asked as he leaned in closer to study the picture. All three men were smiling. One of the Kevins had his hair slicked back and the man that looked like him was smiling. His hair was the same as Alan's was back in the early 80's.

Alan had no idea what he was going to find as he searched upstairs. All of the video game machines were gone. The arcade was even more empty than it was before. The upstairs office was as just as empty. After he came down the steps he had to wonder how everything looked on the outside. He stared through the glass doors.

The whole city was different. The regular buildings were replaced by dark buildings in unique geometric shapes and framed in bright glowing neon.

The sidewalk and street in front of the arcade was filled with glowing light that was able to enter through though the glass and cover Alan. He had to shield his eyes from the light and as he squinted he could make out something landing. He had to blink several times when he realized what it was. It looked just like a recognizer straight out of Space Paranoids.

Despite the warning signals going off in his head, Alan did not move, nor made any attempt to run. Even if he had, where could he have gone? He watched as the midsection of the recognizer lowered itself to the ground and several figures dressed in black and glowing red circuitry stepped off and walked straight to the arcade.

"Program, identify yourself." One of the soldiers said to him.

"I'm not a program," Alan said. "My name is Alan Bradley. Where is Kevin Flynn?"

"Bring him aboard," another soldier said. "Jarvis will know what to do with him."

* * *

Jarvis turned out to be a strange pale man that had a glass shield mounted on his bald head. He listened to what Alan had to say and after he gave him a good look over gave the order for Alan to be suited up and taken to the glorious leader.

The following twenty minutes went by a whirl to Alan. First he was hauled below ground, where four lovely young women stripped him of his clothes, including his glasses. He was covered in a strange dark material that covered itself in odd armor with plastic like padding, flexible mesh and a few glass like pieces that lit up almost instantly. The last thing they did was place a shiny black disk on his back. Once it became synched with him his vision became clear.

He had to get a good look at himself. He had a slender vertical light on each knee and at the top of each foot. Looking at his arms he could see similar lights on center of the arm at the joint. The lights on his gloves seemed to be illuminating the bones of his index finger, middle finger and thumb. There were four smaller round lights on his stomach. Two of them were just above his pelvic region and two others were above his naval. There were two dashes close together above those. He would probably need a mirror to have a better look at himself.

"Just like him," Jarvis said when he took one glace of Alan's new look. He turned to the soldiers. "Take him aboard."

"Where are you taking me now?" Alan asked as he was being led into another Recognizer.

"We are going to see the person that you wanted to see." Jarvis answered. His mouth turned up into an smile that did not sit well with Alan.

Alan was taken to a large room at the top of a building. There was a someone sitting in a chair dressed in black and golden-orange neon. A helmet had obscured his face

"Look what we brought," Jarvis said as soon as they had stepped inside.

The figure said nothing only nodded at Jarvis and pointed to the door.

Jarvis nodded. "We will return when you summon us." He lead the group of soldiers out of the room.

"Who are you," Alan asked as the figure stood up from his chair and made his way to him.

"Alan Bradley," the figure said. His voice sounded like a distorted Flynn behind the helmet. "It's me." The helmet melted away, revealing the unaged face of Kevin Flynn.

"Kevin?" Alan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kevin answered. He looked exactly the same as when he had disappeared. His mouth set into that familiar smirk of his and a bit of stubble on his chin. The only difference was that he had his hair slicked back.

"It's you," Alan gasped as he placed his hand's on Kevin's shoulders. "It's really you."

"It's me and it's you and your are here." He sounded happy to see Alan but his enthusiasm seemed fake. "Although you have changed."

"I've gotten older." Alan continued to study his friend's face. There was something off. "You haven't changed."

"We don't age here." Clu stroked Alan's face. His fingers brushed against Alan's cheek. "You are older but still pretty." His smile grew wider as he grabbed Alan's chin firmly.

Alan chuckled as he stepped away from his friend. "That's the Kevin Flynn that I remember, always a joker. Everyone is going to be pleased to see you, especially Sam. I tried to tell him about the page but he wasn't at home. I left a second key for him."

"Sam," Kevin repeated and blinked. "My son."

"Yes." Something was wrong. The Flynn he knew would have asked about Sam as soon as he laid eyes on Alan.

"He's all grown up." Clu closed his eyes. "I wished I could have been there to see it. Does he know about this place?"

"I left him a message and an extra key." Alan wasn't certain why he was telling him this. "But that doesn't matter. We should get out of here. When he gets home from his trip he will be ecstatic."

"I can't go."

"Why not?" Alan asked. "You seem to be running the place. You are not a prisoner here, are you?"

"I am in charge."

"Then why won't you come back with me?"

"I want Sam to come here so I can show him everything."

Alan took another step back away from him. "You are not the Kevin Flynn that I remember."

Flynn shook his head. "No I'm not." He pressed something on the arm of his chair before he walked back up to Alan. "I am called Clu."

"You're a program." The writing under that one picture made a lot of sense. "Where is Kevin? Where is Tron?"

"Tron?" Clu asked and seemed to be trying to keep himself from laughing. "He's around as for Kevin Flynn? Your guess is as good as mine, but Sam is going to help me find him."

"Sam?" Alan asked as Jarvis and several guards returned to the room. "What are you going to do with Sam?"

"He is going to serve his role as bait." Clu said as he ran his fingers down Alan's chest. "That was your original role but Sam will play it better." The tips of his fingers pressed against the lights on Alan's suit. "You have been given a new role. Alan Bradley, you are going to help test a theory of mine and if it succeeds then we are going to have a great deal of fun."

"What if it doesn't?" Alan asked.

"You better hope that it does."

* * *

Once again Alan found himself aboard a Recognizer and was taken away towards some alien place, or alien in his mind. Clu and Jarvis rode with him.

"What is this theory?" Alan asked they continued to ride through the sky.

"Something that will benefit my goals," Clu answered as he once again ran his finger along Alan's chest.

"What are those goals?"

"Perfecting the world." Clu's finger stopped on the strange symbol on that rested over the center of Alan's clavicle. The symbol was that of a broken letter "A" and another slender vertical dash underneath it. "I will make you perfect."

"I am happy with they way that I am."

"Perfection does not depend on your happiness, Bradley." He narrowed his eyes. "You will be my first User to perfect. My first one."

The Recognizer docked at a large Ship. The guards brought Alan to a row of black chair like contraptions that remind Alan of massage chairs.

"Put him in," Clu ordered.

Alan was placed with his face and chest against the padded back of one of the odd chairs. He felt his arms and legs being fastened in with restraints and something press around his head like a circlet covered in a leather like material.

"Give me his disk."

Alan heard a small snap. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I already told you my first User. I am going to help you. You are an imperfection and I will fix that."

Alan tried to thrash around but the restrains held him fast.

"I wouldn't try that during the process if I were you," Clu told him. "Now put in his disk. We need to get it lined up with what User's have for a code."

Alan wasn't sure what was going on until he heard the hum of the machine starting up. Then the pain hit. It felt like sharp needles being inserted into his brain. Images flashed before his eyes. All of them were of his past. He could see his marriage to Lora, the birth of his children, family trips they had taken, the parties they have attended. His children's graduation, his graduation from high school and college, when he first met Lora, and Kevin, everything came back before his eyes.

When he came to some his earliest memories, those that were not as clear as the others a new pain had struck him. The sharp needle like pain appeared dull compared to this. It was as if someone took a carving knife and sliced it through his mind. He watched in horror as some of those older memories melted away. More images were fading. It wasn't just images. His actual memories were being torn away.

"Stop it." Alan shouted as he thrashed around. "Don't take them away."

"They need to be taken away," Clu told him. "They are impurities. They are what are standing in the way of your perfection."

"The love for my friends and family are not an imperfection." Alan screamed as he fought to retain his memories. He continued try and tear away from his restraints fought to retain his memories until he was exhausted.

"He is getting too weak," someone said.

"Stop the process and energize him," Clu ordered.

The pain and the images stopped and Alan felt liquid against his lips. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until he had started drinking. It tasted so fresh and pure and he felt his strength returning to him.

"Proceed," Clu instructed again.

The pain and the images returned and Alan used every bit of strength to retain hold of his past. When he became too weak he was given more of that liquid to drink and they exhausted him to the point where he could not resist the beverage.

When more intimate images appeared of him and Lora, Alan felt a new sensation as if fingers were brushing against his inner thighs. The fingers slid higher until the pressed against his center causing Alan to feel uncomfortable and yet also aroused.

Alan screamed but the groping and rubbing continued. Images of Lora going down on him appeared and the painful slicing was accompanied by the image of Lora melting away and replaced by Clu with a look of ecstasy on his face as he pleasured Alan. That was false. Wasn't it? He could remember how Clu had given him so much enjoyment. He remembered how warm and soothing the program's tongue was when it flicked against his cock.

"No," Alan shouted. His real memories were being removed and replaced by false ones.

"Greetings, program," Kevin, no not Kevin, it was Clu appeared in his head. "Welcome to the grid. I have created you and your brother to be the finest security programs."

"I'm not a program!" Alan shouted. "My name is Alan Bradley. I was born in 1950. I married Lora in 1982. We have a son named Jethro."

"Stop fighting," Clu told him. "Embrace your perfection."

"Never." Alan said as he struggled against his restraints and more memories were being sliced away and replaced with false ones. He fought until he was too weak, only strong enough to sip his drink and the nightmare would begin again

* * *

**A/N: **I can't remember if I've written something like this before. Inspired by the multiple requests at the Tronkinkmeme at Live Journal using the Alan/Clu Pairing.


	2. Primal

User Rectified

**Warning:** For facial maiming.

_Chapter 2: Primal_

_

* * *

_

Time was running out for Rail and the others in the Arena holding cells. Soon they would either go against one on one in the disk arena or they will team up and fight against Clu's team on Light Cycles. Rail was prepared either way. He had both a disk and a light cycle baton.

"We're derezzed, we're derezzed, we're derezzed," Jok said in the cell next to Rail's. Jok was a seasoned player. For many cycles he played in the disk arena and survived. He had become quite a legend, but it was apparent the games had taken toll on him.

"We are not done," Rail told him. "Don't you give up. You have been in the games longer than I have.

"Rinzler," Jok repeated. "Rinzler will be in the games, Rinzler."

"You have gone up against him before," Rail reminded him. That was one of the factors that made Jok so legendary. He fought against Rinzler and lived to tell about it. Jok's survival skills kept him alive for a while. The crowd enjoyed the battle that they had divided into two sides with their cheering. It was because of this that Clu's minion, Jarvis had ordered a draw.

"Not going to be the same this time," the program on Rail's other side said. His name was Slar. He was the tallest and bulkiest program that Rail had ever seen. He was strong and despite his size he was also fast. He was as seasoned as Rail and Jok.

"What makes you say that?" Rail asked as he tossed his disk above his head and caught it.

"You didn't hear?" Slar asked as he raised an eyebrow. "This upcoming game is going to be an ultimate death match. I heard Jarvis talking to some of the sentries. He said all of us big time players are going up against each other and it won't end until there is only one survivor."

"Only one," Jok repeated. "Only one, Rinzler, Only one, Rinzler."

"And that survivor is going up against Rinzler?" Rail asked. He tapped his fingers against the floor.

"Correct and there is not going to be a draw this time," Slar said.

"User burn it." Rail stood up and walked around his cell. He only paused to utter a prayer to the Creator, asking him for guidance. He glanced up as he prayed. An idea came to his head.

"When are we due for another energizing?"

"In a few nanos I think," Slar said with a shrug.

Rail crouched down near the entrance with his ear near the door. When he heard footsteps he stood up and jumped while slamming his disk into the ceiling. He held on and stretched out his legs until his feet pressed against where the walls met the ceiling.

"Time to energize pro-" one of the guards addressed him as three walked into his cell.

Rail pulled out his disk and landed on the guard with enough force to knock him out. He swung his disk at the other two guards, slicing through their throats and derezzing them.

There were more in the hall way that lead to his cell. Rail threw his disk at one and picked up one of the discarded staffs and struck at another. The soldiers were not as fast as he was and he was able to take them out with ease.

"Run Rail," Jok shouted. "Run Rail, run Rail."

"I have to get you out," Rail said he could hear more guards coming for him.

"Don't waste time on us," Slar said. "Get out of here."

Rail swallowed as he turned around and ran down the hall. As much as he wanted to rescue the others he knew Slar was right. He would get caught and he would be back in his cell, or worse. He had to get out, form a resistance against Clu or find one that had already formed and join them.

Using the skills he had developed in fighting and surviving the games, Rail fought against the guards that have seen him and those were not many. He kept to the shadows, pressed into nooks and crannies made sure the coast was clear before he emerged from his hiding places and continued to run until he was out of the arena and once his feet struck the nearest road he activated his light cycle.

* * *

Rail could not believe his luck as he rode his bike through the empty streets. He had succeeded in what many had thought was impossible. He had escaped from the arena, but he wasn't safe yet. He had to find some place or someone that would provide him some sanctuary. The first person he thought of was Zuse and only Castor knew how to get into contact with them.

"End of Line it is then," Rail said as he rode his bike towards the direction of the infamous club. As he rode he thought about Slar, Jok and the others. Had the games already started? Did he provide inspiration for the others to escape?

He was halfway to the club when he had the feeling he was being followed. He could have almost swore that he heard another cycle after him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw no one. He had a right to be paranoid, but he could not let fear control him.

A few more nanoseconds passed and he did hear the sound of a second cycle. He hit the brakes and spun his bike around, only to see that no one was there. Rail was about to smack himself when he did hear the revving of a lightcycle engine coming from his right.

"Keep going Rail. You have to keep going for them." He started the engine on his bike and drove to the left. He had to find some way to lose his pursuer. Rail rode around the buildings, cut across through alley ways and doubled over his paths until he was certain he had lost whoever it was that was following him.

Rail took a sigh as he resumed his ride back to End of Line.

His eyes widened when he saw another cycle ride out in front of him. Rail braked and leaned to his left to try and stop his bike from crashing into the other but it was too late. Rail's cycle struck the other's and he was sent flying.

Rail rolled over and reached for his disk to see who he was fighting, but saw no one. He could only see the two light cycles as they derezzed back into their batons.

"Where are you?" He called out. He looked around in every direction, but he didn't see anyone.

He should have looked up sooner, but the dark figure had already landed on him. The enemy had brought his own disk down against' Rail's with enough force to strike it out of his hand.

"Runaway," the mysterious program said with a deep and rough voice that had a familiar edge to it.

"No," Rail said when he recognized the voice. He had heard it before. He stared into the glossy helmet of his captor. "You can't be here. You are in the arena."

His captor was one of the best fighters in the Arena along with Jok. He was also the primary enforcer of Clu's law. His name can cause terror to rise in the minds of many programs. His armor that was made up of hard flexible panels and mesh were adorned with minimal lights. The red-orange glow was secluded to his knees, middle of his arms, on his fingers, the tops of his feet and on his chest and abdomen. Although there was something different about him. Instead of the four squares that formed the shape of a "T" he had an arrow head that pointed up with a dash in the center and what looked like the number "1" underneath it.

"Rinzler?" Rail asked. He couldn't believe that he was hoping that it was Rinzler and he had just simply changed his insignia, but the thought that there was another program that was just like him; a second enforcer was even more frightening.

"No." His captor confirmed Rail's worst fears before he struck him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

"Any news of that runaway?" Clu demanded as he paced around his office. He never had a program escape from the arena. This was the first time it had happened and he will make certain it will be the last.

"None so far," Jarvis said as he studied the pad in his hand. A light on it glowed and Jarvis smiled. "We have caught him."

"We have?" Clu raised an eyebrow.

"Primal has caught him and is bringing him here." Jarvis looked up from the pad. "Sir, may I inquire why you didn't give out the order to derezz on sight?"

"I wish to make an example of him."

"Ah," Jarvis's eyes widened in recognition. His mouth turned up into a satisfied smile. Another light shone on his pad. "Primal is here with out guest."

"Have them sent in."

"This is Jarvis. Tell Primal to bring the runaway to Clu's office immediately."

Clu stepped back way from the entrance and turned to face it. A few nanos passed and Primal walked inside, dragging in the runaway. Every time Clu looked at Primal he felt his chest extend in pride. He had become quite adept at repurposing programs, but he had never done such a process to a User before until now.

"What is your designation, program?" Jarvis asked as he stared at the runaway.

The game warrior glared at him and spat.

"I want him on his knees," Clu ordered. "And I want his disk."

Primal pushed down on the runaway's shoulders forcing him to his knees before he pulled off his disk.

"Jarvis," Clu nodded to his bald minion.

Jarvis took the disk and placed it into the reader. "His name is Rail, and he has got quite the record, in the arena of course."

"Rail," Clu repeated as the name clicked in his mind. "Rail, Rail Rail, why did you run? You were one of my favorites?" He paced in front of the captured program. "The way you derezzed the weaker players in the game had always pleased me. Why did you go and do something this stupid?"

"If I was one of your favorites then why were you going to pit me against Jok, Slab and the other top players?" Rail asked.

"This is progress," Clu explained. "We have to weed out the best and the other programs have gotten tired of watching the same old kinds of tournaments. They want the ultimate competition."

"Weed out the best?" Rail asked in disbelief. "The best of the best has to fight him." He glanced over his shoulders.

"That is where you are wrong." Clu pointed at him.

"I am?" Rail blinked.

"The winner doesn't go against Primal here. They go against Rinzler." He smiled when Rail's eyes widened and he tried to look at the reprogrammed User. "Oh your thought Primal was his brother? I know it can be tough. Jarvis here gets the two of them confused all the time."

"There are two of them?" Rail gulped.

"Both are quite skilled warriors obedient to my commands, but you are in luck, Rail. You will be spared of going up against Rinzler. Primal will take care of you." He turned to Jarvis. "Jarvis, hold him down."

"Yes sir," Jarvis said, his voice full of glee. He walked up behind Rail as Primal released his hold and held his shoulders.

"Is the recorder on?" Clu asked. He wanted everyone to see what was about to happen to Rail.

"It is sir," Jarvis answered.

"Good," Clu said and cleared his throats. "Greetings programs. I am sorry to inform you that we will have to postpone today's match until tomorrow due to the fact that someone just can't be a team player. That is right we had someone, one of the more popular players take off. Now this does not comply with my rules, rules that will keep this system running as a perfect system." He pointed to Primal. "As you may have heard I have a new enforcer. This is Primal. He is the brother program to Rinzler."

"Rail you kneel here accused of the crime of running from the game arena," Jarvis said. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty and proud," Rail answered.

"We do not allow such insolence, " Clu said. "Insolence to my system is an impurity and must be removed." He nodded at Primal. "Primal, do not allow him to see or hear himself being derezzed."

"By your orders," Primal said. He brought down his disk and slashed it at Rail's face, slicing though his left eyeball. Primal ignored the screams from the program as he brought his disk down again and cut through the other eye.

Jarvis was shaking not out of fear but from excitement. He was enjoying the torment even more than Clu was. Clu couldn't even remember the last time Jarvis had smiled like that.

Primal slashed again at Rail, slicing off the left ear and the right. He looked up at Clu, his mask obscured any sign of emotion he had, that is if he was showing any emotion.

"Now," Clu ordered.

Jarvis pulled back at Rail's hair, exposing the program's neck. Primal brought the disk down and cut through, silencing Rail's screams and causing the program to derezz.

"That will be the fate of anyone who challenges my authority," Clu said and turned off the recording. "Jarvis you are dismissed. Tell Rinzler I wish to see him. Primal I want you to stay here."

"Anything else?" Jarvis asked. He couldn't hide the giddy tone in his voice.

"I do not wished to be disturbed for the next couple of millicycles," Clu said. His eyes were on Primal. He would have plenty of time to spend alone with his two prized enforcers.

Jarvis said nothing has nearly skipped out of the office.

"I believe he got what he wanted," Clu said as he approached Primal. "Now how about what we want?"

"Clu," Primal's voice came out soft.

"I know." Clu reached over to his repurposed User and pressed the right area on the back of his helmet causing it retract.

Primal had looked almost the same way he had when he had first entered the Grid. Clu just didn't want him to be obedient and believe that he was a program that was created by Clu. He wanted the User to be a warrior. Alan Bradley had untapped physical potential and Clu wanted to tap into it. He did have to improve on Bradley's health.

Once Clu had finished with Alan's mind he worked on the physical. He combined some of the same code that went into Tron, spare code that was removed when Clu turned him into Rinzler and found a way to successfully bind into Alan's DNA. From there he went on to heal and repair the cells that had been damaged. Clu had no idea how this would effect Alan's appearance until he had finished. Some of the gray in Alan's hair had darkened to the same shade of brown as Rinzler's hair and some of the fine lines on Alan's face were erased. He still look more aged than Rinzler. He still had silver streaks in his hair and if Clu wanted to he could have possibly made him even more younger but that did not serve his purpose. He just needed Alan to be fit enough physically to fight for him.

Alan, or rather Primal trained with Rinzler. Clu had both believed they were brother programs and when asked why there was a small difference in their appearance Clu just told them it was so he could tell them apart.

"Rinzler will join us soon," Clu said as he ran his fingers down Primal's jaw.

"The three of us," Primal said and leaned forward

"Together as it should be," Clu whispered before their lips met. His hands slid around until they found Primal's backside while he felt the tongue of his reprogrammed User invaded his own mouth. He felt his circuits heat up from the warmth of the kiss be fore he went deeper.

He grabbed one of Primal's arms and ran his finger over the single circular light before he traced the detail on the User's fingers, causing Primal to shake.

Primal ran his own fingers over the circuitry pattern on Clu's armor, sending sensual jolts to ride through Clu's body. The warm and familiar tingles grew with each stroke from Primal's fingers and would have sent Clu into a climax, but Clu wanted to wait and make this experience last longer.

Clu stepped back and allowed his slacks to derezz, exposing his half hardened shaft. He stared down into the eager eyes of Primal.

"Clu," Primal moaned out his name. There was no mistaking the longing and begging tone in his voice or the burning need in his eyes.

"Yes," Clu said and licked his lips.

Primal dropped to his knees. His hands caressed against Clu's arousal, fingers slowly sliding up and down before he his tongue darted out and flicked against the head.

Clu was so caught up in the pleasure that he almost didn't notice Rinzler as he walked in. "Rinzler, Join." His voice came out strained.

Rinzler made his constant train of growling, but it was softer and almost slower. The sound faded as his helmet removed. The same look of desire that Primal had was reflected in Rinzler's eyes. The first enforcer took walked around Clu, clothing derezzed half way from waist down.

Clu moaned when he felt Rinzler enter him and knew even when they were done he was still going to take both of them to his bed for more pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the M or R rated version. I go more in depth with the scene at the end in the NC-17 version that is at the Tron Slash community on Live Journal.


	3. Gatecrasher

**Rectified**

_Chapter 3: Gatecrasher_

_

* * *

_

The order was simple; oversee the programs being loaded into the Recognizers that will be taken to Clu's Rectifyer. That was what was commanded of Primal, Rinzler and Jarvis. The three of them would wait for the recognizers that brought in the stray programs gathered up after curfew and brought to a waiting station. Then they will be divided into those who would be sent to games and those who would be rectified.

There were a few who weren't sent to either. They were those who had lost track of time and were on their way back to their quarters or on their way to where they were supposed to be. Those were few and far between. They always had a respect for authority; always had their disks and they would always answered Jarvis's questions.

Primal counted three of those who were not meant to be here.

"You are free to return to your quarters," Jarvis said in an authoritive tone of voice. "Do not let this happen again."

"I'm sorry," the program said. His dark hair was cut short and his circuitry was accents to his suit collar, the outlines of his vest, belt, on his wrists and ankles. "I will not allow that to happen again."

"What is the name of your employer?" Jarvis asked.

"Teco," the program answered. "He runs the largest data pushing firm in Tron city."

There was that name again. Every time Primal heard Tron he had a feeling in the back of his head that he had heard it before and each time he heard it he tried to process his memory banks to try and find out where and why.

ERROR the odd detached voice rang out in his head. ACCESS TO FILE IS FORBIDDEN.

Forbidden because Clu had deemed it so and Primal did not try to access it again. Clu did not want him to find it and he would not question his creator's motives. Clu had made him and his brother to be perfect and he will do whatever Clu had asked of him.

"Teco," Jarvis repeated. "I will have a stern talk with him at the start of the next millicycle. He needs to learn to manage time better. He cannot keep his employees longer than necessary if it means they will be out past curfew." He looked down at his note pad again. "You may proceed to pad three. The Recognizer will return you to your quarters."

"Thank you, sir," the program said and he went to the third pad along with the two other programs who accidentally missed curfew.

"I need to speak with our great leader," Jarvis said while he shook his head. "All three of the loyal subjects were out due to their employers."

"Are they trying to defy him?" Primal asked. Not complying with Clu's orders and law should be the grounds for deresolution. It may not seem like much, but there was a chance that it could be the hint of an uprising and Primal wished to stamp it out before it could grow.

"There is no way to tell at this time," Jarvis said. "Go and wait at platform two."

Primal nodded and walked to the second platform where several programs where gathered. They were all waiting to be rectified and not a single one seemed pleased about it. Clu had told them that was a telling sign that a program was infected badly, not only were they disobedient but they did not want Clu's help. They would not want to be fixed, have their imperfections removed.

All of the programs had turned to face him when he stood in front of them. Their expressions changed from sorrow to fear at the mere sight of him. Primal had that effect on all programs. Clu had told him they would fear and respect him, like they should.

One of the few female programs broke away from the group and ran up to him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Primal knew this program. He had hunted her down once and she fought against him, even managed to strike his wrist before he knocked her out. After he had sent her away he went to Clu who put a patch on his injury before Rinzler could see the red micropixels that leaked out of his wound.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you doing this?" She grabbed onto his shoulders. "Don't let him get away with this."

"You are imperfect." Primal told her as he pulled her arms off him.

"You are not like us," she said. "I saw you bleed. The only one who did that was the creator."

"Our leader does not have the same type of inner pixels that I have."

"Those are not pixels." She did not see Jarvis march up behind her. "It's called blood. Clu is not the creator, Flynn is."

Flynn? That was a name Primal had heard before. Clu had said he was a User, one of those who wished to enslave the programs. Clu had told Primal there was a resemblance between him and this Flynn and Flynn tried to take credit for creating their world.

There was also something else. A file deep within Primal's code that told him Flynn was something else. He was a friend and they knew each other way-

ERROR. The voice screamed in Primal's head.

"Usurper," Primal said. "Flynn is an usurper."

"Flynn is a user and so are-" She did not finish her sentence. Jarvis had clamped his hand over her mouth and struck her against her temple knocking her out.

"She has many error glitches," Primal said as one of the black guard dragged the deluded female program back to the platform.

"She was the one who gave you you're injury?" Jarvis asked and waited for Primal to nod. "Her infection is what drove her to be this insane."

Primal nodded again and turned to the platform when he heard the sound of a Recognizer coming in to dock. He turned to face it. He planned on riding inside it along with the prisoners. He looked up to see if any more were coming and saw something, or rather someone else instead.

There was a program standing on one of the walls. Part of her suit contained a black angular overhang, almost like a nonsymmetrical skirt. She had no sleeves and long black gloves that went up past her elbows. A helmet obscured her face.

"You," Primal cried out and pointed at the program.

The mystery woman threw something at the recognizer and jumped off the wall.

"Get down," Primal cried out and threw Jarvis to the ground as the explosion happened. He looked up to see the remaining chunks of the Recognizer as it rained down.

"Who was that?" Jarvis demanded.

"I'll find her." Primal climbed the wall where he had last seen the gatecrasher and stared down on the road below to see her running away. He scaled down the wall and the second he landed he took off running after the rogue while he removed the disk from his back.

She was fast but so was he. Primal able to catch up to her within nanoseconds. He struck out with a kick that she blocked it with her disk. Primal leaped back to avoid being struck.

"So this is one of Clu's enforcers," the female program said.

Primal said nothing and lashed out at her with his disk again only to have it blocked with a sword. She was well prepared. He had to give her that, but so was he. He removed his own sword baton and generated the blade. He brought it down against hers.

They were well matched. Every strike he took at her she blocked and he blocked all of her advances. It wasn't a battle as much as it was a dance. She moved with such grace and precision, it was less like a program and more like a puma.

Puma? Why did his data banks generate that word? What was a puma? He thought he should know, but not right now. He had to subdue her and then he will personally take her to Clu. He would know what to do with her.

"Who came through the portal?" His opponent asked. "We saw the light of the portal open. Who came through it?"

Primal said nothing and continued his fight against her. She was just trying to throw him off his game.

"I know Clu had recovered the User," the female said. "Is he or she still alive?"

"No prisoner," Primal said as he struck at her legs. He made a successful blow, causing her to fall on his backside.

She grunted in frustration and kicked up as he leaned over her. The force of the kick was enough to cause the wind to be knocked out of him and send him falling back. The rogue got up on her feet and ran, leaving something in behind.

Primal rolled on his knees and saw that the object she dropped was a light grenade. He was only able to see it for a few second before it was kicked away.

"Down," the voice of his brother echoed through his ears before Rinzler tackled him to the ground and forced him to roll over.

The grenade exploded and sprayed them with debris. Rinzler received most of the damage.

"Thank you," Primal said as they got to their feet. He pulled a few shards off his brother. It pierced through the armor, but the leather like suit was untouched, as was his skin. "I owe you."

Rinzler tilted his head and shook it. His way of saying "Don't mention it." Before he made that sound, that vibrating purr like growl sound that he often made. Primal had tried to imitate but it did not sound the same.

"She got away," Primal said.

Rinzler nodded. "Clu won't be happy." He did not speak much, but when he did his voice was the same as Primal's.

"I'll report to him." Primal disguised how hurt he felt. He had disappointed Clu. He would not deserve his touches or embrace. "You need to get your exterior repaired."

* * *

Primal did not need to be told that Clu wanted to see him. He had a feeling his glorious leader would want to speak with him about the gatecrasher. He stood outside the door or Clu's private quarters and waited for the invite.

"Primal, you may enter," Clu said.

Primal entered the room. Clu was staring out the window with his back towards him. He did not acknowledge his enforcer until Primal walked up to him.

"I have been informed of this intruder," Clu said. He had his hands behind him and he led them there as he spun around. "I have also been told that she got away."

Primal hung his head and tried to make the same growling sound as Rinzler did. He growled whenever he was angry, frustrated, or about to fight.

"I am disappointed with you, Primal. You should have been able to defeat her." Clu paced around him. "She is a blight to my system and we can't have her imperfecting it."

"I am sorry I failed you."

"She had to be quite skilled and sly to defeat you," Clu said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Never the less we need to step up your training. You will work harder with your brother. I will make some adjustments to you, but first you do need punishment.

"I accept."

"Good now derezz the lower half of your suit and follow me."

Primal made the clothing that covered in his waist and below melt away and approached Clu who was sitting on his bed and pointed to his lap.

Primal knew what the punishment was and climbed onto his creator's lap.

"You have failed me this time, Primal," Clu said.

Primal winced at the pain as he heard the crack of Clu's palm striking his backside.

"You have failed yourself." Another smack followed. "You have failed the system." There was a third smack. "You let a rogue program escape."

Primal closed his eyes with each smack. Part of it because it pained him. The other part was that he enjoyed the sting, the force of the smack and the way they both shook with each crack. He felt his exposed flesh tense and heat up with each crack. He was not the only one to harden. He could feel the bulge in between Clu's legs grow, threatening to tear through the material.

This was what he deserved. When they were done he will train to become stronger and faster. He will find that Gatecrasher.


	4. End of Line

**Warning** This chapter contains a bit of mental incest. Not real incest since they are not related but think they are.

**User Rectified**

_End Of Line_

_

* * *

_

Primal was given the order to sit back and relax, but it was hard for him to relax knowing that there was a rogue program out there. It had been cycles since Primal went up against the mysterious gatecrasher and he hadn't come across her since then, but the fact that knowing she was still out there and plotting against his master, his Clu got to him. How dare she defy his master. Primal will find her and proudly derezz her slowly and painfully for what she had done.

Primal had increased security. He had given out the order to several members of the black guard and sentries that if they come across the rogue program to try and detain her, and more importantly to contact him. He and Rinzler had spent microcycles patrolling the city in search for her, interrogating various programs, but they couldn't find her and no one knew who she was or where she was.

"These do look nice," Clu said as he leaned forward on their private table of the End Of Line club. They were at one of the lower levels where they watched various dancers. Some of them wore ridiculous costumes that they slowly derezzed piece by piece.

Primal nodded as he watched the females as they danced on stage. He wasn't sure what he was actually looking for. The females were all beautiful and they were graceful as they moved, each one had their own individual movement, but none really struck him as something special.

"What do you think, Rinzler?" Clu asked as ran his finger along the rim of his glass. "Any of them in particular grab your eye?"

Rinzler shook his head. He was like Primal. He only thought the women were extraordinary because Clu thought they were. He was still wearing his helmet, but had it partially derezzed exposing the bottom of his nose, mouth and chin like a sentry. Primal had done the same to his helmet.

"What about you, Primal?" Clu had asked him.

Primal shrugged. "Look nice."

"They do," Clu said and smiled. "But none really catch your eyes?"

"No favorites," Primal agreed.

"Don't worry my enforcers. There will be more." He pressed a button. "Three more glasses of the X5 ice energy."

Their empty glasses were pulled beneath the table and were replaced a few nanos later with full glasses of light blue liquid. Clu picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Oh foul being who usurped this land from the true creator." A program walked up to them dressed in gallant blue armor that was illuminated with green circuitry. He had a flowing cape attached to his curved shoulder pads. He had crimson hair that flowed past his shoulders and green dabs of makeup under each eye.

Primal tensed up and braced himself for a fight.

"Who are you?" Clu demanded.

"I am Lonzo the last ISO." He spoke in that same arrogant tone. He pointed at Clu. "You have fiendishly murdered my brothers and sisters. You have plunged this once peaceful system into darkness. You have chased our true creator away."

"Last ISO?" Clu asked and narrowed his eyes.

Primal was on his feet and had his disk in hand in less than a nano. His brother was even faster to take action.

"So you send your guards to take me down, fiend?"

"Stand down," Clu ordered and held up his hand. "I'll handle this."

Primal stepped back and lowered his hand. He wasn't sure if he should sit back down, not when his master's safety was in question.

"You're an ISO?" Clue asked and approached Lonzo. "I thought I had all of you destroyed."

"I had hid," Lonzo explained. "I was in hiding. I trained and bid my time until now. Now it is up to me, to derezz you and free the system. Only when you are removed will our true creator, Kevin Flynn shall appear."

"Is that so? All the programs know the truth. I am the true creator and leader of this system. The Users wish to enslave us. They want to befoul it with their presence and imperfect what I have worked hard to create and you are one of those imperfections."

"Basic scum." Lonzo removed his baton and rezzed out a glowing green blade.

Primal raised his disk again and once more he powered it.

"Let me handle this," Clu said as he raised his hand. "I have derezzed the rest of your kind. What makes you any different?"

"Because I fight for my people," Lonzo said. "I fight for freedom. I fight for the programs. I fight for the ISOs and I fight for the Users." He took a step forward. "Engarde."

Primal wanted to watch the fight between the ISO and his master, but he heard the growling sound from his brother. Rinzler was leaning slighty over to his left with his head in his hands. He was in pain. Something Lonzo had said had triggered something in him.

"Brother?" Primal asked as he stared at him. His loyalty was to Clu. He should be watching him in case something went wrong, but his connection with his brother program was strong, almost stronger than Clu's commands.

Rinzler shook his head. The growling stopped and he retrieved his dropped disks.

The fight between Lonzo and Clu did not seem at all intense. It was almost like a sparring match between two new recruits. It was almost ridiculous with how easy Clu was making it for the Lonzo and the ISO clearly had no real fight training. What was going on?

Clu seemed to finally want to end it. He used his disk and smacked the sword out of Lonzo's hands with enough force to send him sprawling.

"No this cannot be," Lonzo gasped.

"This is the end for you," Clu said as he loomed over the fallen program. He slashed down at him, but his disk missed coming in contact with the program's chest by a mere fraction.

"All is lost," Lonzo gasped weakly. "Our hopes and dreams shattered, unless there is an other. Oh great Flynn, please let there be another champion." He made sounds deep in his throat before he closed his eyes and became still.

Primal waited for the body to derezz, but nothing happened. Lonzo just remained there. He looked over to Rinzler who tilted his head and growled.

"Bravo." Clu brought his hands together. "That was quite a performance."

"Thank you great one," Lonzo said as he sat up. "I have been practicing that for cycles." He rose to his feet. "I tried to be convincing."

"You convinced my top two warriors," Clu said as he smiled at Primal and Rinzler.

"Not an ISO?" Primal asked.

"No I'm not," Lonzo said and wiped away at the makeup. "Lonzo the last ISO is just a character I created. My real name is Trag. I am a performance artist."

"And that was quite a performance."

"Not as good as I hoped," Trag said. "I did not fool you."

"If you had then you would be derezzed," Clu said. "And It was easy for me to know it wasn't real. No program is stupid enough to come up to me and say they are an ISO."

"So true," Trag laughed.

"Tell Castor I do appreciate your performance but when he said he had something special for me I thought it would be a special woman."

"Ah we do have a new girl. I'll go tell him."

"A new girl," Clu said in a hopeful tone. "We have someone new tonight. Boys lets return to our seats."

Primal replaced his disk and sat down. He returned his focus to the stage and took a sip from his drink.

A new female rose up from the middle of the stage. She wore a white gown that covered from neck down. It had three rippling layers that almost brushed the stage. She also wore a cap that covered her head.

A small growl came from Rinzler but Primal could tell it was a growl of pleasure. His thin lips were pulled back into a smile and he nodded.

Clu also seemed pleased. There was a hungry look in his eyes.

Primal also found this new girl to be quite beautiful. There was something about her face, the way she smiled, the shape of her eyes and they way she moved on the stage.

She tore away the bottom layer of her skirt, revealing smooth glossy skin up to the middle of her calf. She strutted a few steps, with each step she removed her gloves and tossed them. She grabbed the pole and leaned back, grabbing the top of her cap as she did so and tore it away, revealing beautiful golden waves underneath.

"Oh yes," Clu gasped.

The girl continued to dance. She removed another layer of skirt, showing off from just the tops of her knees. She never lost her smile as she gyrated her hips and tore off her sleeves. The top layer was torn away and she showed her entire legs from thigh down. The bottom of her costume was like a leotard. The last thing she tore off was the top of her outfit, revealing a plunging neckline.

"I believe we have a winner," Clu said.

"She is exceptional," Primal agreed.

"Yes," Rinzler voiced his thoughts.

Clu pressed a button on the table and the girl sank beneath the stage. A few nanos passed and she returned, rising up from the center of their table.

The girl never lost the smile as she danced. She moved with the graceful and smooth movements as water. She crawled to Rinzler. Her hands traced up the curves of his chest and brushed against the bottom of his chin before she jolted back, giving him a good view of her cleavage. The girl then moved with the same serpentine movements as before as she slithered to Primal.

"Hello," Primal gasped. Was he supposed to talk to her? Was she allowed to talk back.

"Hello," the girl said as she traced her fingers across Primal's circuitry, making them blaze even brighter with orange-red luminance. "What's your name?" Her voice was like music, not the usual music that one could hear at End of Line, but a softer more soothing music. Primal was certain he had heard it once before, but he could not remember when.

"Primal," he choked out. "I am Primal."

"You have a great voice," She said, never losing that smile.

"My brother has the same voice."

"He doesn't talk much," the girl said as she slid into Primal's lap.

"W-what is your name?"

"Fara." She gyrated against Primal's hips.

Primal wanted to say more, but the words were stuck in his throat. He felt a familiar hardening as it pressed against the material of his armor. There was something familiar about her from the color of her hair to the blues of her eyes.

An image of another program appeared in his head. She also had blond hair and blue eyes and a sweet and friendly smile. She wore something on her face, over her eyes. They were called glasses and he once wore them. They helped his vision.

ERROR FILE FORBIDDEN rang out his ears and pushed away the image of the woman and the thought of glasses.

"Is something wrong?" Fara asked.

"No," Primal said. Nothing could be wrong. The woman was not someone he should have been thinking about and why was he imagining himself wearing glasses. He never needed help with his vision. His eyes were perfect.

"Good." She thrusted her chest at him one last time and crawled back onto the table and slithered towards Clu who welcomed her with a large and eager grin.

Primal gasped and stared down at his glass before he took a long drink. He stared at Rinzler who was watching Fara dance on Clu before turning his gaze back to his brother.

"Boys you will have the rest of the night to yourselves," Clu said as he ran his hands over Fara's breasts. "You are dismissed."

Primal stood up from the table first and was both thankful and cursing the tightness of his suit. Thankful because it hid the growing need between his legs and cursing because it pressed down against the swelling. He glanced over at Rinzler and saw that his brother rose from his seat in the same slow manner and knew he felt the same.

"Rinzler," Primal addressed him as they walked to the elevator.

"Your quarters," Rinzler told him.

"Yes," Primal agreed before he received a welcoming kiss from his brother program.

* * *

**A/N: **The longer NC-17 version will be posted at the Tron Slash community at Live Journal.


	5. Reflections

**User Rectified**

_Chapter 5: Reflections_

* * *

He loved to ride along on his cycle. His work allowed him to ride. He was able to go on routine checks through out the city and outskirts while he rode and he loved chasing down those that have been branded imperfect by Clu. There were other names, rogues, corrupted, prowlers and rebels. It did not matter what the word was, they were all the same to Primal, prey. He was eager to please his master; his Clu and he loved to hunt down the enemies on his bike.

There were times when he was able to roam freely. When he was given downtime he wasn't sure what to do. When he wasn't working he would rest or reenergize or, have sex with either Clu or Rinzler, or he went under repairs that Clu deemed he needed. Sometimes he would go to End of Line, but he was even more lost there than Rinzler was. He hated the music and he did not know how to dance. He had gone to the floor where he could choose a strip dancer, but he only went in hopes to see Fara again. There was something about her. He just couldn't pinpoint why, but when he went Fara wasn't working.

Primal felt delight in just simply riding. He would cruise around just for fun. He felt his body become one with the bike. He could almost feel the surface of the road through the wheels. The glowing circuits of the city reflected, perfectly off his helmet. Everything was perfect or soon will be. Primal was perfect. Clu said he was and he would do anything to please his master.

Primal cruised around the outskirts and allowed his mind to wander. He tried to remember when he first tried to learn how to ride. Who showed him? Was it Clu, or Rinzler?

"_You gotta give it a try, man."_

"_Are you serious? Me on that?"_

"_Trust me once you learn you will never want to go back to a car."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Prove me wrong then, let me teach you."_

"_Fine, Flynn, just a few lessons."_

That little bit of dialogue was buried beneath layers and layers of code and for some strange reason Primal remembered it and it did not cause him any pain. Why was he talking like that and why did Flynn sound like Clu. He should tell Clu about the mystery conversation. No, it was important. Primal felt it was important, too important for even Clu to know.

He slowed his bike down and stopped. What was happening to him? He glanced out towards the direction of the sea while he tried to sort his mind out. He still should speak with Clu about it, although he won't tell him about that conversation that he had remembered.

There was something cruising along the shoreline. It was a lone rider with burning white circuitry. While there were still time until curfew Primal still felt the need to pursue this one.

Primal stared the engine and rode after the mystery program, making sure to keep a distance and rode at lower level. At this angle Primal was able to get a better look at who he was riding after. The program was female. He could see that by the shape of her body and not by her face, which was completely obscured by her helmet. Her hair was not long enough to poke under the helmet. There was something familiar about her from her pale bare shoulders, to the shape of her circuitry to the way she sat in her cycle. Primal knew who she was.

"Gatecrasher," he growled the little title he had given her. It still pained and angered him how she was able to best him in battle. He would not make the same mistake again. He was a proud fighter, but he also knew that any problem that would infect Clu's system would have to be destroyed, even if it wasn't by him.

"This is Primal," he growled into the small speaker system that was set up. "I'm on pursuit of the Gatecrasher at sector 809 along the shoreline."

"This is captain Gear," the familiar voice of one of the sentry captains greeted him. "I'm sending all units out."

"Captain Spoar reporting," one of the black guard captains said. "Reflecting what Captain Gear said."

The next greeting was proceeded by static or what sounded like static. "Rinzler. I hear you, brother."

"Keep a close watch on her," Jarvis was the last to speak. "I'm sending several Recognizers your way."

"About to enter the damage lands," Primal reported. The damaged lands were a section of shoreline that was greatly destroyed by grid bugs in the past. Clu had done his best to repair the land. The cracks and broken code was repaired but the area was still uneven and the color was pale. There were large dunes and depressions within the area. It could be fun to explore but one would have to do it on foot.

Primal derezzed his bike and clipped the baton to his hip. He ran after the program, watched as she slid down the crags and climbed over the dunes. He followed after her, forcing his legs to be even faster. He had to catch her. He had to capture her for Clu. As he chased after her he imagined how pleased his master would be to see him bring in the Gatecrasher and he might be the one that receive the honor of derezzing her.

Primal climbed around another dune and could see someone else on the other side. His disk was instantly in his hand and ready to be thrown. Only it wasn't the Gatecrasher who made her way to the shoreline.

She wore a white leotard with a silver-blue skirt and ankle high boots. Her white gloves had left the last two fingers on her hands to be bare and went up to her elbow. She wore white leggings. Her blond hair was tied back into a braid and she stared at the sea with sad blue eyes.

"Fara," Primal whispered her name. Why was she out here? The area was not off limits yet and she was not breaking curfew.

"Why have you forsaken us, creator?" Fara asked. "Why have you left us with your reflection?" She kneeled and folded her hands. "Where are you when we need you? Please return to us, please return to us."

Primal stared at her with his head tilted to the side. He wondered what she was talking about. Clu had yet to forsake anyone. Did he just have his way with her and leave her? Primal could understand that. No one could pleasure another physically quite like Clu, except for Rinzler. He could understand why she wanted him to return to her.

"You should not be here," Primal said as he approached her.

Fara gasped when she saw him and stood up in fear. "Why are you here?" She backed away slowly. "I have not done anything wrong."

"No you haven't." Primal held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Why have you come to the damaged lands?"

"You are not rounding up fugitives?" She stared at him with uncertainty and refused to take a step closer to him.

"Only one. We call her the Gatecrasher. She took out a recognizer a while ago. I did not expect to see you here."

"I guess you are disappointed that I'm not her."

"Yes and no for different reasons. I wanted to see you again, but the few times I went to the End of Line you were not there."

"End of Line is my place of employment. I like to do other things when I have downtime."

"And it seems we have downtime at the same time." Primal said. "What do you usually do on your downtime?"

"I go to a java port café, I see plays, I read, I attend the games, I go to boutiques and salons to change my look and I come here."

"Why do you come here?"

"I come here to pray, to be alone with my thoughts." She walked closer to the shoreline and sat down. "It's peaceful. From here I can see the sea. I look at my reflection, sometimes it can tell me more about myself."

"The reflection can show you everything about yourself?" Primal sat down next to her and looked over the edge and down at the tranquil sea below. He removed his helmet and stared at a face that was similar to Rinzler's save for a several streaks of silver in his hair and lines around his mouth and eyes.

"Tron?" Fara whispered. "T-tron is that you?"

"I am not this Tron program you speak of," Primal said. "I am Primal. I have never answered to that designation before."

"You look like him, almost exactly like him."

"I can assure you I'm not."

"Rinzler." Her eyes widened.

"What about my brother?"

"I should go." She took a step away from him.

"Fara, wait."

"No, I really have to leave." She took a few steps down away from the dune and slid a few feet before she forced herself to pause and screamed.

Primal was next to her within seconds and was face to face with the horror that frightened her.

The grid big hissed at the two of them. It had to be a grid bug even though Primal had yet to encounter one. That was the only explanation for this monstrosity, except it did not completely match the description that Primal was given. It was indeed large with a round head and multiple eyes, but the creature was low to the ground and flat. It only had four legs and the back two were longer than the front ones. It had a mouth but no sharp mandibles, just a hole that dripped a yellow green substance.

Primal pushed Fara to the ground and threw his disk at the beast, striking it in the head, but the monster did not derezz. Primal threw it again and once again it had met it's mark and once again it wasn't killed. Gritting his teeth Primal three it again. The third time was the charm. The grid bug was destroyed.

"What was that?" Fara asked.

"My guess would be a grid bug," Primal said. "A deformed grid bug."

"Is that another?" She pointed at the beam of light that crawled across the land.

Primal looked up and found the source of the light. It came from a recognizer. He had to report the monstrosity to them. He ran towards the aircraft and flapped his arms. He could hear more hissing and rattling sounds echo around him. They were accompanied by the sounds of deresoultion. The others knew and were fighting back.

"Primal," Captain Spoar greeted him from his Recognizer. "We have lost site of the Gatecrasher, but we have come upon something else."

"I know," Primal said and pointed to Fara. "We need to get this citizen to safety."

"We'll lower the platform."

Primal waited until the platform of the recognizer had lowered enough to the ground before he turned to Fara. "Take my hand."

She took his hand and practically threw herself at him. She leaned against his arm as he helped her into the platform that was occupied by Spoar and several members of the black guard.

"We'll take you to your quarters." Primal said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Thank you." She did not leave his side as they rode away together.

Primal watched as the rest of the sentries and Black Guard made short work of the remaining bugs. Each one was deformed in a different way. One was missing half it's body. Another had a flattened head and vestigial limbs grown out of it it's back. A third had two heads.

"I need to be down there," Primal said.

"No, please," Fara said as she held his arm.

Primal clenched his hands. He watched as the soldiers derezz the deformed bugs. Rinzler tumbled through the air as he used his disks to slice through the bugs and render them into nothing but piles of pixilated bits.

Seeing that he wasn't needed Primal stepped back until he was next to Fara. It was safe to relax.


	6. Java Break

**Happy TRONSDAY **I have my copy. I need to get a BlueRay player to watch the original but we can still watch Legacy

NC-17 version will be posted at the Tron_Slash community at LJ...that is if LJ is working.

**User Rectified**

_Java Break_

* * *

It was his turn to take on the final opponent in the arena. Primal took his place on the floor panel. He was not selective in his poise. He stood with his feet apart, back straight and shoulders back like had always done when it was his turn for the games. It was the same pose his brother, Rinzler used, but the only difference was that Primal did not have his head lowered. He had it raised. Clu told him he should be proud due to his perfection and should have his head up high.

Primal did not feel any sense of fear when the platform was raised. He had done this several times before. If he was able to track down runaways, go up against mutated grid bugs and derezz potential rebels then he was ready for the disk arena.

"Combatant Five verses Primal," the announcer said as Primal was raised to the arena stage. He had no idea who she was. Clu had said she was a faithful program and that was all that mattered.

"Pri-mal, Pri-mal, Pri-mal," the crowd chanted and clapped their hands to a beat.

His opponent was a male program with bright green eyes, not very tall nor did he have much of a physical build, but he did seem lithe. He had a vertical scar on his upper lip and had painted odd jagged blue streaks under his eyes that went all the way down to his jaw line.

Primal removed the disk from his back and threw it at the other program before he even could blink.

The other combatant jumped to the side at the last second and threw his disk.

Primal threw himself to the ground as the other disk sliced through the air, rolled over and jumped up to catch his disk. He jumped again as he threw his disk and half clung against the walls to avoid being struck by his opponents disk.

Back and forth they attacked each other with similar moves. What the other program lacked in size he made up with speed. Primal raced after him. He was not too disappointed with himself in the fact he hadn't derezzed this particular program by now. He liked having a challenge.

"Get ready," Clu's voice came through.

Primal shifted himself to the side of the wall and prepared himself the gravity of the stage changed. Primal positioned himself and landed on his feet next to his opponent who also landed on his feet, albeit not as gracefully. He brought his disk down.

His opponent raised his disk and blocked the attack. His gaze was determined, teeth clenched.

Primal pulled back and slashed again and once again was blocked. That was his goal. He would slice down where the other player had expected, at least for four or five times. He blocked his opponent and held his disk up high before he sliced down to the left, only pulling right at the last second and cutting off the other player's arm.

"Go in for the kill," Clu ordered. "Finish the game."

Primal slammed the edge of his disk into the other player's throat and watched as the other program's body derezzed.

"Combatant five has been subject to deresolution," the announcer said. "Primal is disk arena champion."

Primal only half listened to the crowd cheering his name as he stared at the remains of the other program.

"Good game," Clu told him. "We meet in the lobby."

* * *

Primal walked along on the right side of Clu as the four of them made their way through the Lobby. It was the forma they always used. Jarvis would walk in front, Primal on the right and Rinzler on the left. Primal had wondered why Jarvis was always at the front. If the entered a sector full of trouble then Jarvis would be derezzed while Primal and Rinzler sprang into action. If Primal or Rinzler were the first to step into the area then the attacker would be derezzed.

"Change of plan, boys," Clu said as they were halfway across the passage. "We are taking the front exit."

Primal turned to his master at the same time as Rinzler. His brother program's growls had increased. Even Jarvis stared at him with his brow raised. They were four of the most popular programs in the grid. Clu, being the magnificent ruler that he was, Primal and Rinzler for being the champions of the Game Arena, even Jarvis had fans from being the emcee.

"Sir it will be crowded," Jarvis stated what Primal, and probably Rinzler was thinking.

"I'm counting on it," Clu said. "I haven't had contact with my fans in a while."

"More security," Primal said as he looked at Jarvis.

"I'm already on it," Jarvis said as he picked up a communicator. "Going through the front, we need at least five dozen sentries."

"That would be a too excessive," Clu said as he grabbed the communicator from Jarvis's hand. "Just two dozen will do, thank you." He ended the communication and handed the device back to Jarvis.

"If you feel that will be sufficient," Jarvis said as clipped the communicator back.

There were several programs waiting out in front of the entrance for them. Primal kept his guard up as they walked out and kept an eye out for anyone who might cause trouble. The sentries were doing a fine job as they kept the crowd back and in line.

"Clu!" A young female squealed and held out a stylus and pad. "Please sign."

"No," another program nearly knocked hers out of her hands. "Sign mine."

"No me."

"I'm next."

"Patience programs," Clu said as he grabbed the stylus and pad of the nearest program.

"Rinzler please sign mine," another program shouted.

"I'm your biggest fan, Rinzler."

"Primal, please sign mine," a program nearly smacked Primal in the helmet with her pad.

Primal accepted it and scrawled his name. He moved down the line, signing everyone's pad who handed it to him until they reached the small airship that would take them back to their quarters.

"Primal?" A voice asked from the side.

Primal could see a woman out of the corner of his eye. She was a lovely and familiar woman with blond hair. A different woman appeared in his head. She also had blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse with a tan skirt and jacket. The name that appeared in his head was Lora

ERROR FILE FORBIDDEN.

Primal shuddered at the pain and glanced over to where the real woman was. It was Fara.

"Signature?" Primal asked. He hadn't seen her since he saved her from those deformed Grid bugs.

"I wanted to talk with you," Fara said as a sentry moved in to cut her off. "I wanted to thank you properly for saving me."

"Thank me properly?" Primal asked.

"I want to treat you to some java." She glanced at the sentry and towards Clu. "If it is all right with your superior."

"It is fine with me," Clu said as he tilted his head from side to side. "I remember you."

"It was a one time thing," Fara said dully.

"Hopefully don't be a stranger." Clu took a few steps closer to her. "My two enforcers and I share everything."

The color in Fara's face had drained as she took a step back.

"Go and enjoy yourself," Clu said and gave Primal a pat on the back. "Try and be back within a reasonable amount of time or Rinzler and I will start without you."

"Thank you, sir," Primal said before he followed after Fara.

* * *

Fara had led him to a moderately sized building several blocks away. The glowing neon sign spelled out Pitrap Dey Java Connections. She looked over her shoulder after he had entered and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Fara said as she selected a black booth with translucent cushions that were lit up by an inner blue-green light. "Sit down and relax."

"I never been here," Primal said as he looked around. Several programs were drinking from cups from different sizes and colors while talking. Many cast him a wary glance and he had to step to the side to let a few panicking programs out. He wondered if he should follow them.

"This place is one of the places I told you about," Fara said. "The java is pretty good."

"I'll take your word for it." He sat down across from her.

"That is one thing that separates you from your brother. He doesn't talk much, not as much as you."

A female program approached them with a small pad and stylus. "May I take your order?"

"Do you have a preference?" Fara asked.

"I've never been here before. I trust your suggestion." He was certain he said that to someone else before. The same woman from before the error message appeared in his head.

"In that case two medium sized cups of 62 percent and make them bold."

"Do you wish for any flavor cubes?" Their waitress asked.

"One of V21 and another of Cin2c in each, please."

"I'll be right back," the waitress said. She wrote it down and walked out.

They were silent for several nanos. Primal watched as Fara drummed her fingers on the table. He would look at the entrance every time the door opened. He would glance at everyone within the perimeters.

"You don't get out much, alone do you?" Fara asked.

"No." He was certain he heard that question before and that was said in a similar location.

"Do you always wear your helmet everywhere? I'm sorry if it's a rude question."

"Mostly." He reached behind his head and pressed the switch that caused his helmet to retract.

"Someone this handsome shouldn't hide his face all the time."

"I-I," he stared at the table and felt his face grow hot. Why did everything feel so familiar?

_You know you really are cute when you are flustered_. The voice of a different female appeared in his head.

_What_? _Me? No, I'm really_. His own voice was heard.

_Relax_._ Everyone gets a little jittery on their first date._ An image of a hand grabbing his own appeared.

_This isn't my first, first date you know_.

_Just with me_.

"Here are your cups," the waitress said as she set down two black mugs down in front of them. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Fara said to her. She raised her mug. "I hope you like this."

Primal took a taste of his drink. It was energy at a very warm temperature. It did have a robust and bold flavor and the two cubes that were in the liquid gave it a sweet and familiar taste. He could detect vanilla and cinnamon.

"This is good," he said after he had set the cup down. "Thank you for recommending it."

"There are so many flavor cubes. I want to try them all."

"What if you tried one you didn't like?"

She shrugged. "Then I won't ever order it again."

He chuckled and took another sip. "You said you wanted to talk?"

She nodded and set down her cup. "I watched you in the arena earlier. You were amazing."

Primal smiled. He had heard it several times before but he liked hearing it from her. Fara's compliment seemed more special than the others, maybe it was because he made him think of that other woman.

"I have also noticed that Clu has sent you and Rinzler out more and more. He doesn't give time for the other players to build up a reputation."

"Those other players are problematic programs. My brother and I are just taking care of those problems."

"Do you believe in the Users?"

He took a long drink before he answered. "Clu said the exist out there and their world is a world of chaos that he hopes he can fix."

"What about Kevin Flynn?"

"The false creator." The name rotated around in his head. Flynn was a User who bore a strong resemblance to Clu who once tried to usurp power away from the true creator. There other words that appeared in his head. Words that did not make sense, Space Paranoids, CEO, ENCOM, He who once downed a hundred Peeps in a single sitting, Lora's ex boyfriend. There was that name again.

ERROR CANNOT RETRIEVE FILE.

Primal grabbed at his head.

"What's wrong?" Fara asked.

"Nothing," Primal said before he downed another gulp. "Just a temporary pain."

"If my questions are too painful then let me know." She took a deep breath. "What does the name Tron mean to you?"

"Betrayer." Primal was once been informed of the security program who stood up against Clu and allow the false creator to flee. "He's been derezzed by Clu."

"That's what some say," Fara said as she ran her finger along the rim of her cup.

"That's what Clu says."

"Have you ever calculated the thought that Clu might be lying?"

Primal glared at her. "Clu does not lie. He is the creator. He created the system. He created me."

"Do you believe you are a program?"

"What else could I be?" Primal asked as he looked down on himself.

She took a long sip from her cup. "I have been talking with others. Some programs have said that they seen red liquid escape from your wounds."

"Those are pixels that are miniscule in size. It looks like liquid. It is red because my eternal energy is red." He pointed at his emblem that was glowing the same bright orange-red as the rest of his circuitry.

"I have talked with one of those programs who have seen the same red substance leak from a cut on Flynn's thumb."

"Are you saying I'm a User?" Primal could not believe he was hearing this. Another program had accused him of the same several centacycles ago.

"They say that because it's true. You resemble Tron. I've come to believe that Tron has been turned into Rinzler. They both have the same emblem and there is a possibility that you are Tron's User."

Primal was silent as she talked. He felt his circuitry slowly heat up as the rage built inside him and wished more than ever he could mimic the sound his brother makes. He used his own soft churning growl as she spoke.

"You don't believe me?"

"No." He stood up. "Clu is our glorious leader. I have derezzed programs for just speaking like you have, but I will let you go with a warning. Do not seek me out and I do not wish to speak with you again." He set down a few credits to cover the cost of his beverage and stormed out of the building.


	7. The Legacy

**User Rectified**

_Chapter 7: The Legacy_

* * *

The games were in full swing. There were only a few players left trying to derezz each other with their disks, but soon there would only be one player and he will go on to face Rinzler. Primal did not have a single doubt that his brother would remain victorious and he would watch Rinzler in action when his brother program would be due to fight.

Now it was the usual match and all Primal was more concerned with was keeping his master happy. He straddled across Clu's lap while the chair was turned away from the other programs. He had his helmet retracted as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his creator.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Clu said in a soft tone of voice. "We should be watching."

"It is what you want," Primal said in a sigh. He met with his creator's gaze again when he felt Clu's hand grasp his chin.

"It's not what I want," Clu said with a smile. "This is what I want." He pulled Primal in closer for the kiss.

Primal closed his eyes as he felt Clu's warm and soft lips against his own. His one hand stroked against his master's coat, fingers instantly finding a circuit and traced down. His eyes opened when he felt Clu's tongue brushed against his own.

"This is what I want," Clu said once their lips parted. "But not what we should be doing, not now." He ran his fingers through Primal's hair. "After the games."

Primal nodded as he felt his helmet form around his face and he slid out of Clu's lap. He stood up, back straight, and faced the arena.

"So the third combatant will be going up against Rinzler," Clu said in an amused tone.

Primal just glanced at him and made his own purr like growl.

"I've been informed that the Sirens felt this one is different." Clu held the gravity spheres in his hand and rotated them around.

Primal watched as Rinzler pulled out his disk, separated them and activated them. The mysterious combatant looked like he tried to separate his own disks but couldn't.

Rinzler made the first move and threw one of his disks.

The other player did his best to avoid it while the disk bounced around the walls of the arena before it returned to Rinzler. Combatant Three threw his disk.

Rinzler jumped through the air and spun himself around to avoid the other program's disk.

"Not bad," Clu said as he changed the direction of the rotation. "Get ready, Rinzler."

Primal continued to watch as his brother fought against the other player. They even went disk to disk in their combat and Primal was positive his brother had cut the other player.

Rinzler had jumped and landed on the other player. It will be over soon and the three of them will celebrate together. Rinzler went in for the final strike—and held back.

"User," Rinzler's voice carried through the communication set up in their helmets.

"A User," Primal repeated.

"I heard," Clu said. "Bring him to me." He turned to Primal. "I want you to wait outside."

"But the User might try something," Primal said.

"Stay outside. That is an order."

Primal lowered his head in a half nod and walked out. At least he might be able to size up the User when he walks past him.

It did not take long before Rinzler approached him with the User. On a closer look this being, this User seemed very familiar. Primal knew he had come across him before, but that was impossible.

"There are two of you?" The User asked as he was dragged inside.

Primal wished he could hear what was going on inside, but Clu must have retracted his helmet again and Rinzler wasn't talking. He just stood there and waited until he heard an order to prepare himself for the Light Cycle races.

* * *

There was no one to be found.

They have found the elusive location of the false creator thanks to the User called Sam, a name and face that kept resurfacing in Primal's data banks. They had found him thanks to finding Flynn's abandoned light cycle and were able to track him down.

They had lost Sam when the Gatecrasher returned in the middle of the game. She had brought with her a vehicle that can run off grid and more of those grenades. She used them to blow out a large hole in the side of the arena. They were not able to follow.

Primal was angry with himself at first. The Gatecrasher had returned and rescued the User from them.

Clu was only slightly disappointed with the situation, but after a few nanoseconds the corners of his mouth had turned up into the satisfied smile that Primal had recognized as his leader plotting something and having it come together.

Now Primal understood why his leader had smiled. He knew they would find the Users and the Gatecrasher. They have found their lair, but that was all they found.

Primal walked around on the bright white tiles and straight to what was a bookshelf full of books. He glanced at the titles. Each one was familiar. The plots materialized in his mind as he read the titles, but how? He never read them. He didn't remember reading them.

He turned away from the bookshelves and to a small end table that held another book. Why was this one away from the others? He opened it. There were several pictures covering each page. They were of programs or other Users the false creator knew.

"Me and Sam," Primal read the words under a picture of the false creator and a smaller User. There were several of Sam when he was not fully written, or developed, or what Users call it.

He turned another page and felt his eyes widen. There was a picture of a User who resembled him, except he had glasses on and he was with a beautiful blond User. She was the same one that kept appearing in his mind.

"Alan and Lora," he read. "Alan and Lora Bradley. Alan Bradley." He looked up when he heard Rinzler growling next to him.

"Alan-One?" Rinzler asked.

Primal held out the picture book to his brother only to have it snatched away by Clu.

"Do not look at this anymore," Clu said in a stern tone as he walked towards the table. "Try to find them."

* * *

They have captured the Gatecrasher. It was Rinzler who had caught her and in the way it almost seemed like she wanted to be caught. It did not matter to Primal or Clu. The elusive program was finally caught and what's more was that she bore the mark of an ISO. Clu had said he had something special for her and ordered Rinzler to take her away before he ordered both Rinzler and Primal to look for the others.

It did not take long before Primal was able to find the younger User as he made short work of the guards and entered the room that held Flynn's disk. Jarvis was in there watching over the disk and after seeing what that User could do Primal knew he would make short work of Jarvis.

Primal raced after the User and entered the room as he was about to grab onto the disk. The look of surprise registered in his mind. He had seen this User before. There was no doubt about it.

"Ah shit," the User said as he swiped the disk. "Where's the girl you grabbed?"

"That's not Rinzler," Jarvis said. He smiled when he saw Primal, not a smile of relief but that cruel smile he formed whenever he witnessed Rinzler or Primal slicing away the limbs of various programs.

"The other one," the User said. "But if Rinzler is really Tron then-"

He didn't get to finish as Primal lashed at him with his disk.

"Crap," the User said as he ducked down and rolled away.

Primal slashed at him again with his disk, only to have it blocked by the User. He pulled away and attacked again.

The familiarity was getting to him as he fought. Images of this User resurfaced in his mind. He could hear himself laughing along with him, having serious discussions with him and watching a different kind of game, something called football.

ERROR FILES FORBIDDEN

Primal winced at the shouting in his head. It had thrown him off guard and as he tried to block it was too late. The User had cut his arm causing a few of his micropixels to leak out.

"What the hell?" The User asked as he paused. "You're a User."

"No," Primal said. "Not a User." He noticed how his words had affected the User.

"Oh god no," the User said as his eyes widened with horror. "Alan? Alan is that you?"

"I am Primal." He knew the name Alan. That was the name of another User, the friend of the false creator. He looked like him but he wasn't him, but then why did he look like him?

"What have you done to him?" The User hurled the accusation at Jarvis who seemed to be enjoying the exchange.

"I did nothing," Jarvis said as he held up his hands. "Only the creator can make everything and everyone perfect."

"Alan it's me," the User said. "You are not a program. You're a User, a human like me." He brought the edge of his disk against his finger and cringed when it cut. "Look at this." A single red droplet fell from his finger. It was the same kind of micropixels that Primal spilled when he was cut. Except if they were micropixels they should be white.

_Those are not pixels. It's called blood._ The voice and words from a program he once captured had resurfaced in his mind. _Flynn is a User and so are-_ She was cut off by Jarvis before she could tell him.

_I have talked with one those programs who have seen the same red substance leak from a cut on Flynn's thumb._ Fara's words echoed in his mind. _There is a possibility you are Tron's User_.

Primal couldn't move. The files that were forbidden, the false memories, what Fara and the other programs have told him and the blood from the User overrode his will and ability to fight.

"Alan," the User placed his hands on his shoulders. "We are going to help you."

Primal grabbed one of his hands and was ready to force him down but the immobilization returned. Different images of this User reappeared in his mind along with his name.

"S-S-Sam," Primal said as he looked at him. "Sam Flynn."

The doors opened and the familiar growling was heard as Rinzler entered with the girl. Upon seeing them Rinzler sprang into action.

Sam fought against Rinzler and the girl was able to assist despite the fact that her arms were bound. She was able to kick Rinzler over the side.

"Brother," Primal said as he felt movement return to him. He rushed towards them.

"Quorra, no," Sam said as he held up his hand. "It's Alan."

Primal ignored them as he looked over the railing and could see his brother hanging on. He climbed down until he had reached Rinzler.

* * *

The chase was on. They were flying after the false creator, Sam and the ISO in their stolen jet. Primal was not fully into the chase. He held back. There were too many thoughts going on in his head and most of them were conflicting with Clu's orders.

Was he a User? Sam had addressed him as Alan. The name Alan Bradley appeared in his mind. Did he write a program named Tron? Did Clu do something to them? Of course Clu had done something. He had made them better, made them more perfect. He stripped away what was unnecessary.

But if he was a User then it meant Clu had lied to him. Clu had always been straightforward with him. Except he and Sam leaked the same substance.

The black guards were taken out. They were blown away by Sam and only Rinzler, Primal and Clu were left.

Rinzler fired at the turrets taking them out. He rose up in front of the larger jet again. He seemed to be staring into the large jet and it's occupants. Rinzler looked like he was about to fire again but he froze. He pulled back until he was next to Primal's.

"Rinzler?" Primal asked. It was not like his brother to just stop fighting and pull back like that. All he heard was Rinzler's growls.

Clu had caught up with the Users. He was right behind them and gaining speed.

Rinzler, Primal," Clu shouted the orders. "Take the final shot. Finish the game." He shot ahead of their prey. Once he was in front of them he opened fire.

Primal felt frozen in is jet. He knew it would soon be over and they would have won, but did he want them to win. Which side was he really on? He was with Clu of course, but he was a User. Sam said he was. He looked like the User known as Alan Bradley. He had the buried memories of this User life. Was it fake? Who was he really?

"I…fight for the Users." Rinzler said snapping Primal out of his thoughts.

"Brother?" Primal asked as his brother gained in on Clu.

Rinzler did not growl. He said nothing and did not make any kind of sound as he flew his jet straight into Clu's.

"Rinzler," Primal shouted as he flew after him. As he flew past the jet the Users and the ISO were in he looked inside.

The one User had a beard that was as gray as his hair and was dressed in white. Primal stared into his eyes.

_Greetings Program_

_Flynn, why do you keep greeting me like that?_

_I just got into that habit._

_It's an odd habit, but it you didn't have any bad habits then you wouldn't be Flynn._

_And if you were questioning me then you wouldn't be you, Tron._

_Except I'm Alan. You never did tell me why you nicknamed me after my program._

_Cause he looks like you._

"Tron," Primal said as he closed in on the two falling programs. He watched in fear as Clu kicked away Tron and used his baton to rerezz a new light jet and flew away.

"Primal follow me," Clu ordered as he flew off towards the portal.

"No," Primal said slowly and dove down towards the sea. Nanos before he struck the waves he collapsed his jet and plunged head first into the water.

He swam down deep, focused on the dark object with minimal glowing white security. He grabbed him by the hand, pulled him close to his chest and swam up. He felt a burning sensation in his chest as he swam. Something told him he needed to remove his helmet, but not while he was in the water. He tried to ignore the burning as he continued to swim.

His head popped through the surface and he partially retracted his helmet and took a deep breath. Still holding Rinzer—no Tron. He dragged his program onto the dry surface of the shoreline.

"Tron?" He asked as Tron stirred

Tron nodded as he retracted his helmet. He stared at Primal weakly and closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Are you all right?"

"No," Tron grunted and turned towards the direction of the tower. "Not after what I had done." He stared at his hands. "and knowing what I came close to doing."

"Not your fault. He made you do it. He changed your basic code. He changed the both of us." He retracted the rest of his helmet. "They said I was a User." Primal said as he used his disk to cut into his finger. He held up his finger. A single red droplet fell from his wound.

"You are a User," Tron said as his eyes widened. "Alan-one?"

Primal nodded.

Tron's eyes became slits as his lips pulled back into a snarl. "What he had done to me, pales in comparison to what he put you through. He hurt you. He hurt my User."

"We have to stop him," Primal said. No he wasn't Primal. He was Alan Bradley. He handed Tron the second baton that he always carried.

"Thank you, Alan-One." Tron ran up to a cliff ledge and jumped. A glowing blue-white jet formed around him.

Alan followed after him and formed his own jet around him.

The flew towards the direction of the portal and landed near the light jet that Kevin and Sam used.

The white radiance cascading down from above was blocked off by Clu. He stood in between the only way out of the grid and the girl and the Users.

"Clu," Tron shouted from where he and Alan stood behind Kevin and the others.

"Alan?" Kevin asked as he turned around. "Tron?" His eyes were filled with sadness and hope. Sam had given them a similar look while the girl had distrust and pity.

"Well," Clu said in a smug tone and smirked. "Look who joined us."

"Alan," Sam said. "You are not a program. You're my friend."

"Our friend," Kevin added.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home," Sam said.

"Primal," Clu said. "Take out these traitors, including your brother."

"His name is Tron," Alan said as he marched straight up to Clu. "That was the name I gave him when I wrote him. My name is Alan Bradley. What have you done to me?"

"I made you perfect," Clu said almost instantly. His face reflected fear for a second before it had regained his usual smug filled smirk.

Alan shouted at the top of his lungs as he lashed at Clu with his disk. "You ruined my life."

Clu blocked his attacks with his own disk

"Alan," Kevin called after him.

"He took it away," Alan said as he continued to fight. "My wedding day, my first date with Lora. Holding Jet in my arms for the first time. He took those away."

A disk lodged itself into Clu's chest. It was one of Tron's

Alan took advantage of Clu being temporarily distracted and barreled into him and did not stop running and lashing at the corrupt program with both his disk and fist until Clu fell back over the edge.

Alan nearly fell after him, but he felt something grab onto his legs and hold firmly. He looked back as Tron and Sam pulled him back from the ledge.

"He took it away," Alan said. "He took me away." He felt his eyes burn as he stared at those who were close to them with a blurred vision. "He took me away." He could no longer feel his legs, except for his knees when they struck the ground.

"We are going to get you home," Kevin said as several hands picked up Alan and dragged him to the glowing portal.


	8. Recovery

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Pretzlemanic, nope the last chapter wasn't the end.

* * *

**User Rectified**

_Chapter 8: Recovery_

Alan stretched out on the couch as he watched the various recordings of the interviews he given in the past on behalf of the company. He was on his couch and in his house and while the place was familiar it was strangely alien to him as well. It had been nearly a whole week since he was brought back to the world of the Users, his world, the world he was born in but it did not feel like home, not in the way the Grid was home to him.

"How are you feeling?" Lora asked him. Sam had called her as soon as they returned and both she and Jet was able to buy tickets for a flight back to L.A. the next day. When she had learned what had happened to him she became understandably angry. She yelled at Kevin for keeping the Grid from everyone and for getting trapped and causing what had happened to Alan. She yelled at Sam for not going into the Grid sooner and she unfairly yelled at both Quorra and Tron simply for being former programs.

"I feel better," Alan said. "Still everything is a mystery to me, but what you have shown me and being with you and Jet helped bring out a lot."

"That's because some of it is in here," she touched him on the chest, right where his heart is.

"He made me lose that part," Alan said softly. "He made me lose you and our son." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He altered me. He spliced actual program code into my DNA. I don't even think I'm human anymore, not completely."

"Alan you are human." She took his hands into her own. "He can change you physically and mentally but he was never able to touch your soul. You are as human as I am and even if he made you part program in that world you are fully human now."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I'm still angry with Kevin and little upset with Sam but I was unfair to the others. I spoke with Quorra and Tron. She had a bandaid on her finger from a paper cut and Tron had a small bruise on his elbow."

"They are human," Alan whispered. He hadn't seen his program or Quorra since Lora and Jet took him home. After they had returned to the basement of the arcade they went to Sam's place. Both Quorra and Tron had stared at everything in both amazement and delight. Alan had no idea that they had been turned into Users.

"That means you are pure human again." She smiled at him.

"I still look like I'm in my forties."

"Are you complaining that you actually look younger than your actual age?"

"No I'm complaining that I don't look even younger than that." He chuckled. "I was just kidding. I wonder if I will age again and if you hate the way I look."

"How could I hate this?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "I still loved you when you looked like this in 1995. I love you now. I will admit I miss your pretty silver hair but it will come back." Her smile grew again. "Of course I might get accused of being a cougar preying on a young stud."

"I'm going to be the one getting the high fives for being with such a hot MILF."

"Where did you hear that term?"

"Our son," Alan answered as the front door opened and Jet came walking in.

"What?" Jet asked when he realized they were staring at him.

"Nothing," Lora said and shook her head. "Where did you go?"

"I talked with Sam," Jet said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "He and Kevin did think of something that would help restore some of dad's memories."

"How?" Alan asked.

"I don't think either of you will like it," Jet said.

"What did he suggest?" Lora asked.

"We take dad to the Grid," Jet said as he pulled one hand out of one of his pockets and adjusted his glasses. "He would have his disk there and they could restore some of his memories with the same machine-"

"No," Lora snapped and shook her head. "That thing caused your father enough misery and pain."

"They could just look at his disk."

"They are not taking him back there."

"Actually he suggested we all go," Jet said. "We all have skills in programming and we have different memories of dad."

"We are still not going back there."

"I thought it might be dangerous but agreed if-"

"Jethro how could you," Lora cut him off again. "Your father wakes up in the middle of the night screaming about this Clu. He shouts out the names of programs that he was forced to kill."

"Lora," Alan held up his hand. "This is my decision."

"Alan, you can't possibly think of returning there."

"I have to," Alan said as he rose to his feet. "I want to remember as much as possible and if this is the only way then I have to go through with this." He also wanted to see Fara again and thank her. He turned to Jet. "Tell them I agree."

* * *

Alan had felt his body become statuesque when they returned to the basement in the arcade but he had to go on. He wanted to remember everything or at least almost everything. He hoped things would go along smoothly with Lora and Kevin. He had seen Lora continue to give Kevin a stare that would freeze a volcano while Kevin only gave her apologetic glances.

Lora's anger had abated partially when they had entered the basement. Her eyebrows raised as both she and Jet looked around in wonder and amazement.

"There are pictures of us," she had said when she noticed the board.

"I always liked to keep those closest to me when I work," Kevin said as he turned on the computer.

Lora gave him another cold look as she took a firm hold of Alan's hand.

"We need to stay close," Sam said. "Everyone gather together."

Alan placed an arm around both Lora and Jet and stepped closer to Sam who had an arm around Quorra and his father. Kevin's other arm was firmly holding onto Tron.

The same whistling sound was heard again for a few seconds before it stopped and everything was different.

"What just happened?" Jet asked as he removed his glasses.

"We are on the Grid," Kevin answered. He was wearing the same robes as he was before he returned home through the portal. Sam, Tron and Quorra were also decked out their Grid suits and when Alan stared down at his arms and hands he could see his had returned as well and it was comforting to see his circuits glowing with soft blue light.

"Oh," Lora said and looked down at herself and at Jet. Both of them were wearing the same clothing. She in light brown dress pants and a near sleeveless white sweater with sandals and Jet in his t-shirt, button down flannel over it, blue jeans and sneakers.

"We're still the same," Jet said.

"You don't have Grid clothes," Kevin informed them. "When Users first come here they wear what they wore out there. One you get a light suit though it stays here and when you return your are wearing it again."

"We are not here for a wardrobe change," Lora said. "We are here to undo the damage your program did to my husband."

"It's a bit of a walk to the rectifyer," Tron said.

* * *

The walk was indeed long but Tron and Kevin were able to find some of the car like vehicles from a few helpful and very grateful programs. Kevin, Sam, and Quorra rode in one while Alan, Lora and Jet rode in another with Tron driving. They were able to get to the rectifyer in little time.

There were several sentries guarding it, but their circuitry was glowing blue along with a man that Alan had remembered as one of the bartenders for the End of Line club.

"Shaddox," Tron greeted the man.

"Tron," Shaddox said with a large smile on his face. "I have heard you have returned to being you." He sighed. "I heard rumors about you. Some said you were in hiding, some said you were derezzed and there were a few that said you and Rinzler were the same. It hurt me the most to find out the last was true."

"Hey, Shaddox," Kevin greeted him. "What has happened since we left?"

"A lot," the program said as he stretched out his arms. "Those who were forming underground uprisings worked together to help clean up Clu's mess. The End of Line building's debris has been removed."

"How many died?" Kevin asked.

Shaddox shook his head. "Can't remember. My original function kicked in as soon as those Black Guards burst in. I tried to get everyone out. I even went back for the MP3 players. We were running from the place as it blew up."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alan said and cringed. He was with Clu when he set up the bombs. "I'm sorry I assisted in the destruction and the loss of your job."

"Primal?" Shaddox blinked as he stared at him.

"My name is Alan Bradley."

"He's my User," Tron said as he placed a reassuring hand on Alan's shoulder. "He was the one who wrote me."

"No," Shaddox gasped as his hand flew to his mouth. "So it was true. Clu had the ability to reprogram Users. She told me he had, but I didn't believe. I just didn't want to believe."

"Who did?" Alan asked.

"I did," Fara answered as she walked up to them. "After you told me to leave I joined with one of the uprisings."

"Fara," Alan approached her. "I'm sorry for what I said to you and I thank you. You planted those seeds of doubt into my head and you reminded me of the most important woman in my life. The one who I will love." He turned to smile at Lora who smiled back.

"I'm glad I could help in a way," Fara said. She smiled at the rest of them but seemed to lock her eyes with Jet.

"We returned to help Alan remember," Tron said as he gave Alan a sympathetic glance. "To try and undo what Clu had done to him."

"This way," Fara said as she led them to one of the chairs. "I wanted to destroy them, but Shaddox convinced me and several others that we need them to help restore the programs that Clu had altered."

"Have they been given you any trouble?" Sam asked.

"They have no leader," Shaddox explained. "They do whatever anyone tells them but they seem to listen to me the most. They seem to recognize security."

"Security?" Alan asked. "I thought you were a bar tender."

"He was security program first," Tron said and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "And was one of the best."

"This one is ready," Fara said as she finished pushing some buttons next to the chair. "I tried to make it not be painful."

"Thank you," Alan said as he climbed back into the chair. "Kevin, I want you to go first. To show the others how it works."

"I'm going to get you back," Kevin promised.

The pain was dull, almost like small prickles that ran along Alan's head as memories were put back. Nearly all of them was work related up to 1989. There were some of Alan and Kevin relaxing after work, going to a few bars, attending baseball games and playing at the Arcade. Alan was always able to get a higher score on the Tron game than Kevin was.

Lora went next and returned his memories of their relationship together. He remembered when he first saw her. She had just started work at ENCOM and she had paused on her way to one of the labs to glance at her watch. He would have introduced himself at the time but he was almost late meeting with his superior at the time. He remembered when they introduced each other while they poured themselves cups of coffee. When they became friends. When she asked him out for a date. All the dates they had been on, her habit of occasionally leaving clothes on the floor, when he proposed, their wedding day.

"Oh god," Lora gasped. "What he did here."

The memories of making love to Clu, the ones before Alan came to the grid was altered. Yes, this felt true when he woke up next to Lora, the way she went down on him, when he was inside her. That felt real, more real than the false memories of Clu.

Jet and Sam were next. Alan remembered reading to his son and then taking turns where he read a page and then Jet and then Jet showed him how well he could read. He remembered giving Jet a bath and baking treats with him.

With both Jet and Sam he remembered playing games of catch with the boys, teaching them how to fly kites and ride bikes. He helped them with their homework, book reports and science projects. The times he took them in their costumes around the blocks for Trick or Treating, helping to repair broken toys and playing video games with them. He showed them how to shave, how to ride motorcycles and to drive. He was a bit of a hardass on both of them when it came to their futures. He was proud when Jet went to work with Lora and he kept on pushing Sam to take interest in the company.

"Do you want us to remove everything when you were Primal?" Jet asked.

"No," Alan said. "This is good." He was helped out of the chair and when stepped away he pulled Lora into a full embrace.

"I'm glad you have been healed," Tron said. "It hurt me that you were in such pain."

"Thank you," Alan said as he stared into the eyes of Tron. He had gotten over how much it was like staring into a mirror when he looked at his program. He was looking at his friend, someone he cared deeply for. Someone who felt a deep connection with. Tron was someone who he could talk with, embrace, hold for security, kiss-

Wait. What was he thinking? He had those false memories removed. Clu reprogrammed Alan to love him and Rinzler. No he did not, did he?

"We need to get back," Kevin said. "I'll return to help repair the damage I've done."

"You did not do this." Fara said. "Clu did." She pointed at an odd chamber that was shaped like a wardrobe. It was all black with soft white light illuminating it and the top had a dark blue window. There was the something inside that window in the shape of a human head.

"He's alive?" Sam asked.

"His body did not derezz," Shadox explained. "We can't figure out why. He's unresponsive, motionless with a disk half embedded into him. We had no idea what to do with him."

"Pull the plug," Lora said in a tone that frightened Alan. "Finish the job."

"Mom?" Jet asked in a weak tone.

"He caused so much pain and misery," Lora said.

"Lora I can't," Kevin said. "I'm the one who failed him."

"He's not your child," Lora said.

"I am responsible for him."

"You can't possibly think of repairing him."

"I can," Kevin said. "I will fix my mess."

"Dad, you are not going to go six million dollar man on him," Sam told him.

"I have to do something," Kevin said and sighed. "After the grid and these other poor souls." He motioned at the still reprogrammed soldiers.

"Kevin this is yours," Alan said. "I just want to get back home and relax."


	9. Things Change

**User Rectified**

_Chapter 9: Things Change_

* * *

Those who were closest to him have helped with many of the memories that have been torn from him. They were put back. The fake memories have been removed. There were still several that was missing. The others talked about trying to get into contact with Alan's friends from college and high school and several members of the Bradley family that knew Alan and were still alive.

In the mean time Alan would have to do with what he had. He rummaged through old boxes and brought out yearbooks and a few articles from campus newspapers. He found articles from both newsprint and various magazines that were about him and written interviews he had given. He was going to go through all of it and read everything to help fill in the gaps.

"Ornaments," Alan read as he picked up one box. He hated to admit it but he was pleased with his new strength. All that training he had done as Primal had toned his muscles. He could lift and carry a lot more before he was brought into the Grid.

"Do you need help, Alan?" Tron asked.

"I can get this," Alan said as he set the box down. "I thought you went into the Grid with the others?" Sam and Quorra joined Kevin that afternoon and Jet asked if he could come along. Lora went to meet with a few friends and did some retail therapy.

"Someone should be here with you," Tron said. He looked at the box and then back at Alan with an eyebrow raised.

"Decorations," Alan explained. "We put them on a tree. It's part of a User celebration."

"Oh a holiday," Tron said and nodded. "Flynn told me about them."

"I thought that looking through them would help with my memories." He bent down to open the box and felt a slight jolt of pain in between his right shoulder and neck.

"You are hurt," Tron said in a concerned tone

"Just a small pull." He rubbed at the area. "It's nothing really."

"I should look at that."

"I'll be fine, Tron."

"Alan, sit down."

"I sai-"

"I can't stand to see you hurt," Tron said as he guided Alan to the couch. "You are sore and while you are very strong, I'm still stronger."

Alan sighed. He was not going to fight his program turned human. "Fine."

"Now turn to the left a bit."

Alan turned and felt strong fingers grip and knead his shoulder and collar. It was a little sore at first but progressed into soothing within seconds. Alan closed his eyes half way as Tron continued to work his magic.

"Tron," Alan moaned.

"Yes?" Tron asked.

"That feels so good."

"I'm happy to please you." Tron said softly seconds before Alan felt the warm lips of his program on his own.

"Tron," Alan gasped when their lips separated and Tron traced his down Alan's chin and his neck. "What are you doing?" He tried to ignore the tightness of his pants against his crotch

"I'm sorry," Tron said as he stepped back. "My emotions took control of me."

"Those emotions are not real," Alan said and wondered how traces of Clu's reprogramming could still remain with him. "This was his doing."

"No," Tron said and shook his head. "It wasn't. He made me to love him. I fell for you on my own. Our feelings were real."

Alan blinked as he thought back to when he was Primal. He had always thought he was in love with Clu and when he made love with him and Rinzler was brought in he was not romantic with him at first and Clu did not order him to be. It was those times when they were alone that Alan had developed feelings, feelings the he still felt.

"I still feel that way about you," Tron said as he stared deep into his eyes. "I want to hold you. I want to make you feel good."

"You did make me feel good. I could use a little bit more of that massage."

"I'll be happy to help," Tron said as his fingers grasped Alan's shoulders and continued to rub.

Alan moaned as he tilted his head back. He felt himself growing from arousal. This time when Tron leaned forward he accepted the kiss. This time the kiss went even deeper before and Alan slid his tongue inside against his former program's mouth and brushed it against Tron's own.

Tron pulled away only to kiss against the side of Alan's head and trailed down his face placing small kisses against his jaw and neck. The misses went further and lasted longer.

Alan moaned softly as Tron continued. He could feel the other man's hands slid up under his shirt and stroked against his skin. Deft fingers brushed against his nipples.

Alan tore off his own shirt and removed Tron's within seconds before he brushed his lips against Tron's chest and flicked his tongue against his nipples.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning but the beauty had grown even more by the fact Alan had woken up with Lora by his side. She had tried to reenact their first time together the night before and decided to try and create some new memories with him that morning. She had no idea what he and Tron had done the afternoon before.

He did not inform her when she got home. She went to the kitchen and cooked for everyone. Tron didn't tell her either because he knew that was for Alan to say. Alan didn't want to say it in front of everyone either while they ate and when they were done they watched one of his favorite movies and then Lora dragged him to the bedroom.

"I wonder if I should make breakfast," Lora said after a few minutes of nothing but an almost silence that was cut with blissful sighs.

"That was worth pancakes," Alan said. "After last night and this morning there should be pancakes."

"I was thinking of omelets but I can make both."

"I should do the cooking," Alan said as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm trying to make you comfortable after all you have been through."

"I owe you. I haven't been exactly faithful."

"Oh Alan. You were forced to do all that. It wasn't you, it's not really you."

"Yesterday afternoon while you were out." He closed his eyes. "Tron and I…" He trailed off.

"You didn't," Lora said slowly.

"We did," Alan answered. He searched her eyes looking for the emotions he expected her to have, anger, hurt, betrayal, but he could see nothing. "Lora, I want you to know that I love you and-"

"Don't." She said in a cool and clipped tone. She jumped climbed out of bed and walked to their walk in closet. She grabbed an outfit walked to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she walked out, fully dressed, and out of their bedroom.

Alan leaned back with his head against the pillow and sighed. He knew she wouldn't take it well. What was the alternative? To keep it from her? He knew it wasn't going to be a one time thing. He loved both Lora and Tron and Tron feels the same way about him.

He rolled out of bed and went through the daily routine of showering and dressing before he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Lora was gone as he had expected. What he didn't know is if she would ever return. There wasn't much he could do except take care of the growling monster within his stomach. There were also two other mouths for him to feed.

Alan made the pancakes from scratch and used the carton of egg whites to make the omelets. He decided to just go simple with a little sautéed onions and grated cheddar.

Tron was the first to wake and he came into the kitchen wearing pajama shorts and an old T-shirt of Alan's. His hair was disheveled and he had yet to shave.

"Morning," Tron greeted and sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

"Pancakes and omelets," Alan answered without looking up. "I told Lora about us."

"She did not take it well," Tron said softly.

"No she didn't," Alan said as he grabbed a few plates. He even grabbed a fourth for Lora in case she did return. He placed an omelet on each one and three pancakes on each.

"I'm sorry, Alan." Tron placed a new liner in the coffee pot. "I should not have let my emotions get the better of me." He placed a few scoops of coffee into it and turned it on.

"You can't help what you feel, Tron." He stared into his eyes. "I love both of you."

"I love you, Alan."

"I know." Alan took the plates and put them in front of each chair at the table. He looked up and back at the kitchen when he heard a chopping sound.

A yawn was heard from Jet's room followed by the creak of the door. "Hey dad." Jet walked out or his room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets, pancakes and coffee," Alan answered as he went to check on Tron.

"And some fruit," Tron said as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl filled with sliced pears and some grapes.

"Great," Jet said. "Where's mom?"

"She had to go somewhere," Alan answered. He wasn't ready to tell his son the truth. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to tell Jet the truth.

* * *

Alan spent most of the morning chatting with Jet and Tron and watching more home movies and going through family albums. Everything was clearer now. There were still sections missing from his memories and he was going to wait until a doctor checks him out before he would even make an attempt to go back to work.

The world knows that he and Kevin had returned. They have no idea of where they have been. Both feigned amnesia, even though it was close to the truth in Alan's case.

Kevin said he had been kidnapped years ago by some underground group and was brainwashed to work for them. His story had him remember the truth a couple years ago and he escape but he had to stay hidden for a short while to protect Sam. The same group tried to do the same with Alan and with Kevin, Sam and Quorra's help they rescued him.

Alan decided to get some fresh air and sun in the early afternoon. He was alone. Jet and Tron both decided to go and join Kevin in trying to repair the Grid and help the programs that were repurposed. Tron was also a little curious about what he can do on the Grid that now he was a User.

Alan had noticed some weeds in the front yard and went to change into some clothes he didn't mind getting dirty in, grabbed a trowel and went to work. He had just sat down in the yard when Lora's car pulled up.

She got out with her purse over one shoulder and clutching shopping bags in her hands. She no longer appeared upset. She was even smiling.

"Lora," Alan breathed her name.

"Inside." Her smile faded.

He set aside the tools and followed her back into the house. He watched as she set down the bags and grabbed the back of the couch and sighed.

"I talked with Quorra," Lora said. "I invited her to brunch and we went shopping together."

"A girls day out."

Lora nodded. "She doesn't have many friends and I'm the only other woman that she knows. She told me how long it was for you."

"Lora, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Alan, I appreciated the honesty this morning I want you to continue to be honest with me."

"Always," he answered and stared deep into her eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"I never stopped. What I said back there to Fara is true. I loved you. I still love you and always will, but-"

"You still want to have sex with Tron?"

"I also love him. I love the both of you and I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Alan Bradley I fell in love with a cute, smart, determined programmer back in the 80s. I still love that same man. I will always love you." She kissed him. "And if Tron is willing to share you then so am I." She kissed him again. "I actually thought about being in bed with the both of you while we were shopping."

"Oh?" He gasped before he received another kiss.

"Often."

"You were always the kinky one," he said before he closed his eyes for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read along. There will be an NC-17 version of this chapter posted at the Tron_Slash community at Live Journal.

This was my first slash story for the fandom.


End file.
